The removal of nitrogen from hydrocarbon containing charge stocks has always been difficult because nitrogen tends to be a catalyst poison. In addition, the removal of nitrogen has usually entailed concomitantly high conversions, and these conversions are frequently not specific to the type of product desired, i.e., middle distillate or gasoline. It is thus desirable to develop a process for selective nitrogen removal at relatively low conversion, and this product may then be subsequently treated by conventional hydrocracking techniques to make more predictably a range of product mix desired.